


alive is all I want to feel tonight

by galacticlourry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, more like enemies who like to fuck, yeah this was hella random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/galacticlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that's what Harry's lips are-pretty. They're pretty, plump, and pink and Louis loves everything about Harry.</p>
<p>Likes everything about Harry.</p>
<p>And not every single thing.</p>
<p>He just can't find a flaw on the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive is all I want to feel tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii ok so this is the first thing im posting on here and im crying because fuck i dont want you guys to hate it. by the way im uploading this via android so if there are grammer mistakes lets just blame it on technology ok?
> 
> disclaimer: i dont know the boys and obviously this is an au so. yeah pure imagination at its finest.

"come on lou, it's three in the bleeding morning. you didn't just call me simply to talk. so...what is it?"

louis knows he shouldn't have been calling him; he shouldn't have his number still saved in his phone. the boy was only a quick shag on the weekends after all-nothing more, nothing less. they didn't talk in their classes nor did they spare a single glance at one another in the hallways. but louis had to talk to /someone/ and if anyone would listen it would be him. "i need to get my mind off of some things, haz. i really do."

harry is silent on the other line and louis can picture the boy biting his lip in contemplation. he knows his role in all of this and can fulfill it if he pleases. "i...i don't know, louis.. i mean there isn't much i can do babe."

he was good.

and maybe that is why louis is on his way over without giving it a second thought. and maybe that's why louis rammed his lips into harry's when the younger boy opened the door-his green eyes laced with sleep and his chocolate curls stuck to his forehead with middle-of-the-night perspiration. and /maybe/ that is why louis practically tackled the boy to the living room floor whenever harry began to melt into the kiss on the doorstep.

because louis doesn't want to be loved.

and he knows harry hates him.

harry breaks the kiss first, leaning his head to the side, his chest huffing beneath louis. his eyes wander over to the perched screen door and the moonlight waltzing inside. harry flips louis over as he gets up to close the door-an 'oof' falling out of louis' mouth when he lands on his back. the door creaks loudly and harry can hear his mom shift in her bed down the hall. he shakes his head before running a hand through his hair. he looks back down at louis who has that stupid smirk on his face. "what are you smirking at?"

"you're so cute when you try to be secretive." louis replies before he laughs, loudly at first until he earns a kick in the side and a 'shh' from harry.

"i'm not cute, you fucktard." harry whispers and slides a hand down his face. "look, we really need to talk-"

louis stands up abruptly, shutting harry up by grabbing his hand and leading him to the basement. once their feet come off the last step, louis wastes no time pulling harry close, pressing their hips together to cause a moan to escape from harry's pretty lips. because that's what his lips are-pretty. they're pretty, plump, and pink and louis loves everything about harry.

likes everything about harry.

and not /every/ single thing.

he just can't find a flaw on the boy. which is fine because the only thing he wants to find on harry are the marks louis is making

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed this i'll post part two but it'll be (slightly) different and (slightly) longer


End file.
